The ability of project teams to efficiently find available services, to understand what the services do, and to determine any benefit provided to projects may well determine how likely the project teams are to realize a reuse value of the services. Universal Description, Discovery and Integration (UDDI) registries support this goal. Web Service Definition Language (WSDL) documents are designed to be machine readable and, while they can be readable by humans, developers looking to consume services typically require more information than made available by WSDL documents alone. Many services of value exist inside and outside a large organization.